


Fall and rise

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [29]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen, Hope, Inspired by Fanart, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang is alone with her demons. Then the real-life ones appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall and rise

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3zftgt/rwbyfall_by_animagek6_on_deviantart/cylqvif?context=3
> 
> Source: http://animage-k6.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-Fall-582324405

The scream was pure, unbridled panic. One of absolute fear and horror.

It echoed throughout the cell, the empty corridor, the abandoned building where nobody would come, nobody would look for her.

She was left behind, and the storm was coming.

Thick black fear boiled in her veins as she heard them.

Suddenly screaming was the wrong thing to do.

Empty hallways made perfect echo chambers, carrying and amplifying the _click_ of claws on stone, the growling and snuffling.

She couldn't break the bars, but they could.

She couldn't fight them all.

She had nothing.

Her life had been devoted to bringing warmth to other, giving love and affection.

But who was going to do the same for her?

She tried to be brave, tried to face then on her feet, head held high.

But fear had become her companion, worming its way into her mind and body.

So she hid. Hid under the metal cot, pulling the thin blanket over to cover her hiding place.

She closed her eyes and thought of her sister, her teammates. She thought of the happiness she'd shared.

It gave her some comfort as they reached her cell.

The Grimm were angry that there was only one person in a place seeped in misery.

She hoped that it would be over quickly.

"Yang!"

Gunfire.

"Yang, where are you?"

Running.

"Yang!"

The sound of blades singing.

She rolled out from her cot, in time to see why Grimm fought so poorly in enclosed spaces, against an incandescent opponent.

And when the smoke cleared, she was there. Yang embraced her, feeling hope return.

"Thank you. Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem. I brought Ember Celica."

Yang slipped her gauntlets back onto her forearms, her confidence growing.

"Then shall we go?" Yang asked. "We've got a world to save."


End file.
